This invention relates generally to control boxes and relates more particularly to a control box for controlling the operation of a decorative string or Christmas tree light assembly.
A decorative string or Christmas tree light assembly is generally controlled through a control box to provide a variable lighting effect. The conventional decorative string control box is generally difficult to assemble. It is still inconvenient to fasten decorative string conductor terminals in a decorative string control box. The present invention is accomplished to eliminate these problems. It is the main object of the present invention to provides a decorative string control box which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to assemble and convenient for fastening decorative string conductor terminals.